On the Fringe
by nicksfriend
Summary: A continuation of Last Drink Tonight,Nick and Nikki get engaged and answers to some questions start getting in the way of true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: On the Fringe**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: It all started with a trip to a missing person which was interrupted by a drunk driver, then the world fell apart for one CSI,a life totally changed but not by mere chance but by a group of scientists that have an agenda.**

**Well,it will now be a new story ...our Nick is happy but it's not what it seems.**

Nick exited the hospital,it was a new day,it felt good to have his freedom back to be a person again.

He looked over to Nicole and smiled,"I want us to have dinner alone tonight. Is that okay with you?" he smiled that Nick Stokes smile and squeezed her hand.

"Sure,I've missed you so much." she looked down to the ground attempting to find the words that she wanted to say,"Nick, I was wrong, I do want us to be together,I want you in my life.""

Her words were music to his ears,he wanted her to be a part of his life,forever,he looked around,Catherine and Greg were heading towards the parking deck,he had been instructed to stay right where he was standing and to not move by Catherine, and the tome of her voice said she meant it too.

"Nicole,will you marry me,I mean I love you so much, I can't imagine another day without you." he smiled,holding her hand,not the way he had thought about asking the beautiful red head but he knew the moment was right,he was happy again and he wanted her to be his wife.

Nicole looked up at the man she loved more than she had ever loved any man,"Yes,I would love to be your wife." she smiled,their lips touched,a gentle kiss turned passionate,months of captivity built up inside, he needed to make love to the woman standing in front of him but he knew that it would be impossible if he went home,he would have to deal with life.

"I want you Nick Stokes,I want you now." her voice was seductive,he was more than willing to honor her request though, but how?

He looked around,"Where's your car?" he asked, as he noticed the police watching him and Nicole closely, keeping watch over them.

"In the emergency parking lot. Why?" she smiled, then it dawned on her,"You are so naughty Nick Stokes." realizing he had a plan.

"I have a lot of catching up to do,let's go to your apartment, I'll be a good boy, a real gentleman." he raised his eyelids and gave her a mischievous smile.

"I was hoping for more naughty boy." she giggled as he again kissed him passionately,his lips exploring her mouth,teeth hitting, his hands getting tangled in her curls.

"Get your car,quick!" he gently pushed her away,wanting her to hurry, he wanted her badly,he needed her now.

"Don't go anywhere." she mouthed to him, her body quickly disappeared,her car closer than the garage,she was going to get into all sorts of trouble but it would be so worth it,she had waited for months for this man to make love to her again.

Within minutes she pulled up in her small red sports car,"Hop in cowboy!" she again giggled,she was feeling excited about having some alone time with her man.

Nick jumped inside not even bothering fastening the seat belt,the police giving them a incredulous stare, but she hit the gas and the small car sped off,she was going to get in so much trouble but it felt exciting, she had to have the man sitting next to her,and she knew it had to be quick.

Nicole looked over at Nick,we'll have to go somewhere less conspicuous than my apartment." she smiled and changed the gear as the car raced through the Vegas streets,she hoped they wouldn't be stopped for speeding.

Nick's hand was already on her exposed leg,sneaking upwards,his eyes giving her a look of need and want.

"I need you now." he whispered into her ear, his lips nibbling on her neck.

"She couldn't speak,her head was feeling rather floaty,she felt an overwhelming need to just pull over and get on with what was going to be inevitable.

As they passed the Marriott she quickly pulled into the parking lot, tires squealing as they hit the garage pavement and parked the car in the nearest empty space,their lips were exploring again,his hands were touching sensitive areas that had missed his touch,her body already responding to his teeth finding her nipples already erect,"Nick,I am about to explode so let me get us a room or I will have to have you here in this crowded parking area."

He pulled back,wanting the woman before him,wanting her,wanting to be inside of her,to enter her with force and love,"Hurry, I need to find a way to stand."

She couldn't help but to laugh,he was as horny as a man could get without exploding. His reddened face attempting to gain some control as she exited the car.

Nicole ran inside,minutes passed but then she was beside the car again,opening his door, he came out and grabbed her around her waist,lifting her against the car, he needed her right now, his penis was rock hard,the dark garage had cameras though,they would be arrested.

"I need to be inside of you Nikki." he whispered.

"I need you inside of me Nick,let's get moving cowboy or we will have nothing left when we get there." she let out a squeal,the excitement of making love to Nick was pushing her towards not thinking very clearly.

He nodded,he needed her and she needed him. As they made their way to the assigned room, Nick couldn't help to take in the incredible beauty of the woman who had just minutes before agreed to be his wife.

The elevator opened, the two inhabitants exited, Nikki entered then Nick,when the door closed again he found himself finding her lips again,his hands touching places that were evidently very sensitive, he elicited a groan form her,her eyes rolling back in her head as she pushed herself into him,feeling his hardness,feeling her desire.

Her hand found the button to her floor,the elevator started moving, within seconds they were on the floor,their room in site, her hands were fumbling the card key as she attempted to opened the door,but Nick took over, the door opened and she fell inside,Nick pushing her towards the bed,his leg reaching up and kicking the door closed.

Passion and the heat of the moment kicked in and he was tearing her clothing away,and she his,teeth clattering against each other,bodies sweating,it would not be slow the first time,it had to almost animalistic,but it felt good to be able to touch her, to feel her body again.

"Condom?" she asked,her breathing was rapid,labored,the excitement was causing her to already buck at the thought of him entering inside of her but she had to be able to think. His mouth was on her breasts,sucking,licking,biting her firm nipples,it was more than she could endure without him entering her soon,very soon.

"I don't have one." he head fell down to her chest,"I don't know if I can wait."

She gave him a smile,"I know what to do." her voice low and sultry.

She then flipped him to the lying position, her mouth placing small kisses down his firm chest,moving,edging closer to his member, which was rock hard,needing a release,but he wanted her,to be inside of her but he knew she was going to remedy the problem for a while,at least until he could get a condom.

Her mouth grabbed a firm grip onto his penis,sucking hard and fast,her tongue finding the sensitive area in the back,making him edge closer to letting go.

"I want you Nikki,please, let me come inside of you,let me get my release inside of you Nikki." he begged,his brain was not really thinking,he just wanted his woman sitting on top of him,allowing him the pleasure he wanted,desired, had waited for so many months.

She looked up,she wanted him too,"If that is what you want Nick." she moved upwards,straddling his thighs,rubbing her clit over his penis,making it even harder than before,his face etched in pleasure, then she slid down onto him,feeling him inside of her,knowing that she wanted him,needed him, then she began to rock and he began to thrust inside of her,he wanted to make her come over and over,then he flipped her over and pushed himself as deep as he could get and she screamed,his cum spurting inside her,coming hard and fast.

She smiled, as her orgasm matched his and they both collapsed on the bed,he pulled her close to him,"If we made a baby,we might not be able to tell him about how he came about." she giggled as he played with her curls,tugging at them gently,feeling a need to make love to her more slowly,more passionately than the previous need session.

She giggled, a thunderous giggle,"I'm not done with you yet cowboy!" she pushed her self up on his thighs again,he was already getting hard again

The thought of making love to the woman sitting on top was overwhelming,he had to have her again and again. His hands had a firm grip on her ass as it continued to move back and forth,rubbing against him,getting him harder and harder,too hard to endure very much more from his lover.

"This time,nice and slow Cowboy, nice and slow,I want it to last for a while," she whispered into his ear but his body was already getting tense again,ready for more love making as she slid back and forth against his member,wanting to drive him crazy for a while before she allowed him to come inside her again and again.

He pulled her up and eased her over to her stomach,then pulled her ass near his and started teasing her,sliding his penis down her backside,wanting to get inside of her again."Nikki, I want you from every direction tonight,front,back and sideways." he moaned as he plunged his dick inside her again,getting into a rocking motion,hearing her muffled groans of pleasure,wanting again to explode inside of her ass but knowing that her pleasure was just as important as his, so he held back and pulled out.

"Nick,fu** me as hard as you can. Please " she begged as she rolled over, his penis hardened more at the words of his lover.

"I need to fu** you Nikki,I want to fu** you Nikki." he was panting, his breaths quick and labored.

"Don't you dare come yet Nick, I want you inside of me for a long time." she commanded,wanting his love making to last longer this time,her long legs now wrapped around him,bringing him closer to her body.

He did as she commanded and slid back inside her,holding on to his release for a little bit longer,wanting to come, wanting to release his cum inside the beautiful ass that belonged to the woman he loved.

"I can't hold on any longer!", he screamed ,his face was tense,red,a look of agony in his eyes,he need to release again,he wanted to let go inside of her to feel her spasm around his member.

"You can come Nick,come inside of me,you have my permission to release." she smiled,feeling his hardened penis spasm inside her,releasing his pleasure inside of her vagina,feeling his body relax afterwards.

He lay down beside her,her mouth still placing gentle kisses to his sweaty chest.

"I love you cowboy." she groaned into his ear.

"I love you too Nikki. I love you too." he smiled and pulled her towards his lips, again he felt the twinge of an erection coming on,he would be dead by morning but at least he would die happy.

**This is my first sex chapter,but I could just imagine a very horny Nick, and he had to have her, he loves her so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: On the Fringe**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: It all started with a trip to a missing person which was interrupted by a drunk driver, then the world fell apart for one CSI,a life totally changed but not by mere chance but by a group of scientists that have an agenda.**

**Well,it will now be a new story ...our Nick is happy but it's not what it seems.**

Nick awakened to his beautiful lover,she was still asleep,he glanced over at the clock, it was four o'clock in the morning, he hadn't been asleep very long but something had awakened him,possibly a knock at the door.

He laid Nicole's head on her pillow and slid out of the bed,he felt he just needed to check out the noise.

Then a loud knock came,it was firm and full of anger,"Catherine." he mumbled to himself.

He walked over to the door and peeked out into the hallway,"Catherine and Warrick and Grissom,nice." he closed his eyes and decided it would be a good time to put his boxers back on and answer the door before it awakened Nicole.

As he opened the door,he was met with three very angry faces,Catherine with arms crossed and Warrick looking as if he could punch him out.

"Do you know how many policemen are out looking for your sorry ass Nick?" Warrick asked as he entered the room, seeing a sheet covered Nicole asleep on the bed.

"Oh, that explains it, you were horny Nick, well, next time take a few seconds and call someone." Warrick turned away from the bed,giving the now awakened Nicole her privacy.

"Nick,there is a better way of doing things than how you did it." Grissom complained.

"We were worried Nick, you have been kidnapped before." Catherine was trying to hold back a giggle,Nick had just needed a release.

"I'm sorry, we should have called but we were busy." he looked over at the woman in the bed,her left hand now adorned with a beautiful diamond and a wedding band,which Catherine noticed immediately.

She walked over and grabbed Nick's neck and gave him a strong hug,"Congratulations." she smiled as she stood back and saw the happiness in his face.

"What?" Warrick asked.

"Nikki and I got married last night." he smiled and walked over to his wife and gave her a passionate kiss,"We're flying to Hawaii this morning at 0900 am,I'll leave a message for my doctors but I need to get on with life." he sat down on the bed,wanting his wife to feel less intimidated with the three individuals looking at them.

"Nick,you just got out of the hospital,you are still under a doctor's and psychologist's care right now,it is really a good time to leave for a week?" Grissom asked,finding it a bit crowded in the room suddenly,the police officers outside the door standing with Brass were still there.

Catherine felt it was time to give the couple a break,"Listen,we can talk about this in the morning,just postpone your flight to a later time until we can talk." she asked,feeling that the request was fair.

Nick looked at Nicole who nodded in agreement,"Okay,but we are going on our honeymoon."

"Nick,we aren't trying to stop you from living,but maybe we just want you to slow down and take a breath,both of you." she smiled as she walked towards the door,motioning for the two men to follow,"We'll see you in the morning at Dr Kasey's office Nick as scheduled."

He nodded as he watched his friends leave,what he had done was stupid he should have called Catherine but he was too caught up in his wife,wanting to forget the rest of the world for a while.

"Sorry." Nikki whispered as the door closed.

"Don't be sorry Nikki,I had the best night of my life, I made love to the most beautiful woman,got married and hopefully with all the lovemaking we did tonight we have made a baby,possibly a son." he smiled at his wife and lover,he was so in love.

"You want a baby?" s he asked,his hand already rubbing her stomach.

"I want our baby, a child we can call ours." he smiled.

"Nick,I love you so much." her lips found his again,they locked again in a passionate kiss,her body responding to his touch again,his erection started to come, harden,preparing to enter her again.

"Make love to me Nick Stokes,I want us to make a baby." she was pulled up on top of him,her clothing already missing,his hand finding her clit and he started rubbing,pressing,feeling her wetness,he then slid her onto his now fully erect penis and he thrust it inside of her again and again,wanting to feel her orgasm,wanting to feel her wetness.

"Nick,make us a baby,please." she whispered,her hands reaching down and feeling where he entered her,feeling the hardness of his cock,desiring his love making,wanting him to get excited.

She suddenly moved off,his panting was audible,"Nikki,please come back on,please." he begged,wanting to release inside his woman.

Then he felt her,her warm mouth wrapped around his rock hard penis,sucking,licking,a combination of both of their juices,she was enjoying the taste,the feeling of being in control,squeezing the top of the penis so he couldn't come,prolonging her pleasure.

But he was in deep need,his groans were getting almost constant,his begging for relief was making her wetter,her own desire for him mounting,then she sucked so hard that Nick squirted some cum inside her mouth,she let go and slid back onto his erection for a ride,he was excited,out of control.

He grabbed her and held in her place,his fingers almost pressing too hard,he was excited,needing the release,needing the sexual gratification,he spilled inside her, her scream melded with his and their orgasm lifted their asses together off the bed,then each collapsed onto the other.

"He was still out of breath but he whispered,"I think we did it." he smiled and nipped at her neck.

"I hope so,I want your son Nick, I want to have your baby." she smiled and again the kissing began, the love making continued.

**Dr Kasey's office**

**10:00am**

Nick and Nikki had left the motel and went to her apartment to change and shower again. He felt reluctant to change their plans but he knew if he wanted to go back to work he needed to comply.

He walked into the office alone,Nikki had dropped him off and had went back home to pack for their trip,she would have to pack for both of them,he was going to be in therapy for a while and then he had a doctor's appointment to also attend.

"Good morning Nick, I hear congratulations are in order." he stood and shook Nick's hand.

"Yeah, I kinda got married last night." he smiled,he felt exhausted, the night had really drained him but he was the happiest he had been in so very long.

"We need to have a session this morning and I feel you should be in intense therapy for an entire week,but I hear you have a honeymoon planned." Dr Kasey was jotting things down on his chart.

Nick looked nervous suddenly, "When can I go back to work?" he asked,wanting to get back with his life.

"One step at a time Nick,first let's see what we're dealing with." Dr Kasey answered,but by the look of confusion on his patient's face he had no idea where the doctor was going with this comment.

"Shoot,I'll answer your questions." he attempted to comfortable in the very uncomfortable chair.

"You want to lie down on the couch,you look tired." Dr Kasey motioned and a reluctant Nick nodded,he would feel better lying down than sitting right now. He stood and walked over to the couch and laid down.

"Okay, I am going to be very basic today." he pulled his chair over facing Nick.

"Sounds good." he replied.

"First,lets see what you remember." he pulled out a pad of paper and started,"Nick,what year is it?"

Nick opened his mouth but he still had problems remembering dates,"I can't remember."

"That was a problem before you left so we will attribute that to the head injury,which is still healing." he jotted the information down and again asked another question,"Nick,I'm going to call out some names and I want you to tell me how you know them,okay?"

Nick nodded, he was sleepy, his mind was still wrapped around getting married and the beautiful woman he was going to spend a lifetime with,he would attempt to focus though.

"Cisco." he looked at Nick.

"My grandfather." he replied,then let a big yawn.

"Jillian." again watching his patient.

"Grandmother." he closed his eyes,an overwhelming feeling of sleep taking over,

"John." Dr Kasey watched his patient relax as he called out their names.

"Brother." he mumbled.

"Dorothy Cannon." he laid his pad down and observed a groggy Nick.

"I don't remember." his voice almost inaudible.

"Nigel Crane." he asked,wondering why Nick was so relaxed,almost in a hypnotic state.

"I don't remember." again his voice almost a whisper.

"Where are you Nick?" Dr Kasey asked,wondering if some type of mind conditioning had taken place with his patient.

"With you Dr Tam." he answered,his voice low,controlled,distant.

"Nick,what did we place in your neck?" Dr Kasey wanted this answer,wanted to know what they had done to Nick,his body leaning forward so he could catch every word of patient,the session was being recorded.

Nick's hand automatically went to his neck,"My insertion. You know that."

"I need to see what you remember Nick. Who is Charlie?" he asked,wanting to get as many answers as he could before the moment was gone.

"He is my assigned comforter." Nick's body visibly changed,he straightened his back,his hands went to his side.

"What is your punishment if you are non compliant?" he asked,pushing forward,wanting more answers.

"I have to go in the room." he answered,his voice cracking with emotion.

"What room Nick, I need you to give full answers." he watched as Nick started visibly shaking,"The bright room. But I'm compliant,my comforter told me I had to obey the rules and I do."

"What are the rules Nick?" wanting to continue to press forward but seeing that it was affecting his patient also,he would not go much further today.

"I have to drink the medicine, I have to allow my comforter control of everything, and stay in my room." he paused as if he was having difficulty with saying the last thing,"I have to have the tests that hurt."

"Nick I need you to relax,just relax,let your body rest." Dr Kasey instructed,wondering what tests had been done on his patient.

Nick fell into a deep sleep,his body visibly relaxing.

Dr Kasey stood and walked into the waiting area where the team awaited his arrival,"Good morning."

"How did it go?" Catherine asked,wondering where Nick was,hoping he was doing fine.

"He appears to have underwent some form of hypnotism,it was easy to place him back under with a relaxation technique and right now he's asleep." Dr Kasey informed the crowd,"He really needs to be back in the hospital,he underwent some sort of psychological trauma but he isn't suicidal right now so he has rights, and one of those rights is to refuse hospital treatment."

"What if he is ordered to undergo psychological treatment before he can return to work?" Grissom asked,wanting Nick to get the best treatment for whatever had traumatized him,for whoever had placed a device in his neck,there were so many unanswered question.

"He can still refuse,he isn't suicidal." he answered,"Listen, I'm going to stay with him until he awakens,whatever they planted in his neck, is blocking his memories,this is a little concerning." he turned and walked back into the room.

"Nick has an appointment with Dr Mason this morning too,he wants to do an ultrasound,see if he can get a better picture of what they implanted." Catherine spoke out loud to inform the group that looked upset,hopefully we can get some answers.

"Who's they?" Warrick asked as he sat down in the chair,hoping that Nick was a victim of a bigger conspiracy.

"Good question Warrick, good question." Grissom responded as he paced the floor.

**Well,we will move past the sexual needs of our cowboy and attempt to figure out what happened to him,where he was and what they did to him. It wasn't pretty guys,hence the mature section.(**_**No sexual trauma**_**, I know David's line but I couldn't resist)**

**Yes, Nick and Nikki are officially married and will they ****have a baby soon? Well,after we figure out what happened to our boy he might not want his sweetie to be pregnant.(Just throwing that out there)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: On the Fringe**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: It all started with a trip to a missing person which was interrupted by a drunk driver, then the world fell apart for one CSI,a life totally changed but not by mere chance but by a group of scientists that have an agenda.**

**Well,it will now be a new story ...our Nick is happy but it's not what it seems.**

**Dr Kasey's Office**

Nick awakened,his doctor sitting beside the couch,his head hurt and he felt like hell,"How long?" his only question.

"About an hour,but I called Dr Mason and told him you would be there when you awakened." Dr Kasey watched his patient with an intense gaze,"Are you okay?"

"My head hurts,probably the lack of sleep." he attempted to stand but he felt woozy, Dr Kasey stood quickly and grabbed his arm to keep him from falling over.

"Maybe you should lie back down Nick." he was concerned,wondering if the symptoms were a part of the results of the tests or from being so tired.

"Nah,I'm good." he managed to stand and walked over to the door,"I'll see you when I get back in a week." he waved as he exited the room,his friends standing outside.

Dr Kasey picked up the phone, he needed to talk to Dr Mason.

As Nick made his way out of the office, Warrick stood and so did the rest of the team,"You okay Nick?"Catherine asked asked as she took in Nick's pale appearance.

"Yeah, I feel fine. Where's Nikki?" he asked as he made his way towards the door that lead out to the hallway.

"She's probably still at her apartment getting ready for your trip." Sara replied.

He looked over at the brunette and nodded,she was right,she was probably still packing for their honeymoon."What floor?" he asked as he approached the elevator.

Catherine looked at Grissom who had a surprised look plastered on his face,"The third floor Nick. You don't remember?"

"My head hurts right now,guess I forgot." he answered,feeling as if he had been here before but yet it felt different.

He hit the button and walked onto the small elevator,Warrick took a position beside him,just in case he tired to bolt.

"Listen Nick, I'm sorry about last night,I would have been pissed if you had done that to me and Tina." he whispered.

"No problem Bro,I was just thinking how great it would be if you came in a few days and joined us in Hawaii,you never really had a legit honeymoon." he smiled at his friend,"I'm sure Nikki wouldn't mind,by then she'll be tired of my ass."

Warrick looked over to Grissom who had been listening to the conversation,he nodded,wanting him to take Nick up on the offer,"I think that's a great idea Nicky,give me a day you want us to show and we'll be there."

"Let me talk to my wife and I'll give you a date." he smiled as the elevator reached the designated floor.

As they exited the floor the team was walking towards the office,but each noticed that Nick seemed to be lost,acting if he didn't know where he was.

"Hey Nick,are you sure you're okay man,you look pale." Sara noticed her friend,wondering if he was going to faint on them.

Nick stopped and leaned against the wall."I feel sick."He bent over,the closer he had gotten to the doctor's office the sicker he had become.

"Get Dr Mason!" Catherine instructed Warrick,who had already taken off towards the office.

Within minutes the doctor now stood next to Nick,"Hey Nick,what's wrong?"

He shook his head afraid to open his mouth,afraid he would lose whatever was in stomach onto the floor.

"Let's get him inside." he was pointing towards his office but Nick refused,he couldn't enter,he felt it would make him sicker.

"No,please,just let me leave,I'll feel better." he gasped,feeling a need for fresh air.

Dr Holt,who had been waiting with Dr Mason for Nick's arrival, came out with his nurse,"Nick, let us give you something to assist you,it will help you sleep while we are doing the tests."

"Do you hear that?" he asked,wanting to know if the others could hear the loud buzzing noise that was ringing through his ears.

"Hear what Nick.?" Dr Mason asked,Nick was down on his knees covering his ears,the noise was getting louder,his friends frightened by his pale features and his now dilated eyes.

"Dr Holt waved for the nurse to administer the sedative,wanting to give his patient some relief from the symptoms.

Nick saw it coming though and pulled back,"No,you can't do that you could kill me."

"Nick,it's just a sedative,it will calm you down and assist us in getting the tests completed." Dr Holt was suddenly worried,what had they done to this man,what did they implant into his neck for him to react in such a frightened manner.

"The nurse continued hitting tense muscle but the syringe went in and the medication was delivered,it reacted quickly, a now calmer,sedated Nick was leaned against the wall. His eyes barely able to stay open,he knew he couldn't let them run the tests,it would ruin everything.

The staff carried him into the room and laid him on a stretcher,his arms and hands lay at his side as they pulled a large machine over,a gel rubbed to the back of his neck where the bright pink,raised skin was located,and the switch was turned on,Nick's eyes widened,even sedated he felt the fear of the machine.

They propped him on his side and slid the ultrasound piece over his neck,what they saw on the video was nothing short of frightening.

"Well, guess we know why he can't have an MRI." Dr Mason mumbled as he saw the cylindrical metal piece attached to the spinal cord at the top with wires attached to the base of the skull,the ultrasound could visualized the brain,they would need an CAT scan.

"What the hell do they do to Nick?" Sara asked as the others gasped at the video screen.

"It looks similar to brain mapping but we need a look at Nick's brain to see what else was done,this is too advanced for any of our medical staff." Dr Holt turned around to make a call to Dr Simon,Nick's neurologist.

"This, right here." Warrick pointed at the inserted chip or device,whatever the hell it was,"Is this what's blocking his memories?"

"I have to be honest,I haven't a clue. It could be anything at this point but I have a feeling he was programmed not to want us to find it." Dr Mason remarked,"Dr Kasey felt he had been hypnotized,or a victim of brainwashing,he was probably programmed to fight any tests or to be hospitalized any longer after he was found."

"We're going to have our hands full keeping him here,he won't be amendable to the tests and he'll probably fight us,it won't be a pleasant experience but he can't leave,we don't know what he's been through,what they did to Nick." Dr Holt explained to the group who were still staring at the device,Nick now sleeping soundly,the large dose of sedative now kicking in to assist.

"We can't keep him here against his will,we will have to convince him he needs medical assistance." Dr Mason continued,wanting to run a CT scan immediately but wanting Dr Simon to take a look first.

A knock on the door startled all of them,it was Dr Simon,who immediately entered and took a look at the screen."This is complicated, I've heard of scientists doing this but I haven't heard of any success with it."

"What is it?" Dr Holt asked,rubbing at his new headache,his patient had become even more complicated,though he thought that was impossible.

"It's called programming, its done by using brain mapping,a neuro-trasnmitter is placed into the spinal cord,and when certain signals are trasmitted they, are blocked they can't reach the brain,even certain emotions. They had to test him for probably every emotion known to man,every bad memory he ever experienced, just to get the signals that would need to get blocked." Dr Simon attempted to explain.

"This is the work of a mad scientist." Greg blurted out,the technology used on his friend was close to being Hitlerish.

Catherine and Sara stood shocked,both knowing what Nick had suffered and what he would have to suffer to remove the device if it could be removed.

"We need a CT scan with contrast,we'll just have to pump him with antihistamines and steroids,to get a real picture of what occurred." Dr Holt suggested.

"That might be dangerous,they could have used a lot of contrast to get this done,it would have caused him to build up antibodies to the contrast even,we'll have to be careful,we don't want kidney failure." Dr Simon continued to look at the ultrasound with fascination and intrigue.

"Let's do it while he is asleep." Dr Mason started drawing up meds to give Nick for an allergic reaction as the nurse started to change him into a gown.

"Somebody needs to call Nikki." Sara suggested,now wondering if she was a part of their plan,what else had they done to Nick while he was gone.

"I'll call her." Warrick volunteered,pulling out his cellphone and dialing her number,she would not want to know what they were planning to do with her husband.

**Cat Scan**

**Radiology**

Dr Kasey entered,a call from Dr Holt was given to the doctor to assist in attempting to find out what was done to Nick.

"Nick, can you hear me?" Dr Kasey asked,wanting to know if Nick could be placed back into the state he was in prior to waking up earlier.

"Yeah." he answered right away,his eyes still closed.

"We need to do a test,are you allergic to anything?" he asked as they slid his body into the machine.

Nick took a big breath as to prepare himself,as if he knew he was undergoing a test,"You told me to say I was allergic to contrast,that is what I have to say to protect my insertion." his voice monotone,no emotion,in a trance like state.

"Where are you Nick?" Dr Kasey asked,the group in the other room now as the machine was tunned on and the whirring sound started.

"The bright room. I don't like it here." he moaned as if he were a little boy.

"Nick, you have to have the test,why would you not like it here?" Dr Kasey placed the lead shield over his body as the light came on to start the test.

"You hurt me,the tests are painful and I don't like them." he groaned,as he machine started making a louder noise.

"Nick,we have to do the tests. Tell me what your instructions are. You do remember don't you?" Dr Kasey was shooting into the dark,wondering what he was told to do after he left the facility,feeling he might have been told how to protect the experiment.

"To find Nikki,to have a baby." he moaned,voice low as if in deep pain.

Dr Kasey didn't like where this was going,"Why Nick, I need you to tell me why."

He was unable to move his head,the machine now taking pictures of his brain,neck and spine."You need proof that it worked,you have to have proof,genetic proof." tears now running down his face,he was in definite pain with the test or he was fighting the request in his mind.

"We need your child?" Dr Kasey asked, it as a question,not a request.

"Those are my instructions,you're instructions!But I don't want to hurt Nikki or my child!" Nick cried out,wanting to be left alone. The memories of the tests were mentally torturing him.

"Nick,it's okay, the test are almost complete,just relax." Dr Kasey attempted to calm his patient.

His body immediately relaxed, it had been programmed and he went back into a deep sleep,the brainwashing had been a complete success,Nick had found Nikki and was attempting to impregnate her with their experimental baby,no wonder he was having headaches,it went against everything he believed.

The crowd in the room were devastated by what had been done to their friend,Warrick looked at Nikki,she was crying,"It's going to be okay Nikki." he attempted to calm her, he placed an arm around her and held her tight.

Nikki shook her head,"What did they do to my husband?" she cried out,upset at what had happened to Nick.

"We'll figure it out Nicole,just give us time." Dr Mason attempted to give her some hope but he knew that whatever had happened might not be reversible,and that she might be in danger if they were together.

**Warning: I do not use aliens in my stories....so this is so far from sci-fi but now government facilities do exist that are run by big cooperate monsters just for the purpose of testing,is Nick a victim? Well, we will have to wait and see!**

**Hope you like it so far!**


End file.
